


Allergies and Cats

by Kuro_Masque



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Masque/pseuds/Kuro_Masque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat's don't belong in sinks. Especially if they're not your cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allergies and Cats

**Author's Note:**

> http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/17/25/a0/1725a01d01357f2f7e443296655b3d42.jpg inspired this.

  _A cat._

There was a goddamn cat in Ciel’s apartment.

_He didn’t even own a cat._

When the twenty-year-old had stepped out of his bedroom with the intent of making breakfast, there, sitting like the smug bastard it was in Ciel’s sink, was a striped, fat cat.

Ciel sneezed.

 _“GET OUT!”_ Ciel waved his arms, hoping to scare the cat off. Nothing. The cat only gave an indifferent meow, seemingly mocking him as another sneeze erupted from Ciel. Ciel groaned, knowing he had only himself to blame.

The apartment complex he lived in was so pet friendly, they even had doggy doors in certain rooms. Since the precious owner of Ciel’s room owned a dog, the doggy door was still able to be used. Ciel hadn’t been able to find the time to get it removed, too busy with work or school. And now, he was totally playing the price.

“Cat, or whatever the fuck your name is, go away. It is too early for this shit and I’m almost out of allergy medicine.” As if to prove a point, he gave off another sneeze, rubbing his nose with a nearby tissue.

Said cat licked his paw, cleaning himself.

Braving himself, Ciel walked to the sink, and after seeing no change in reaction from the feline, he checked for a collar. Sure enough, a disgustingly heart shaped tag peeked from the fur. Ciel gently grabbed it.

 ** _Betty_** _,_ it read. On the back, in tiny font, were the initials **_S.M._** Ciel’s eyes widened. Despite its pet friendliness, there were exactly two people who owned cats. One of them was an old lady who had no less than twenty cats and lived in the apartment above. The other had recently moved in 2 months ago, and lived in the same floor as Ciel, although he had only heard about the mysterious neighbor, never once meeting him.

Sebastian Michaelis. He lived a few doors down, and Ciel had more than once put up with the loud, gossiping males and females as they whispered loudly about the supposed great ass of Sebastian Michaelis.

Despite his many admirers, Ciel’s neighbor kept to himself, never making an effort to introduce himself to his neighbors. The only reason Ciel knew he had a cat was because when Sebastian had been moving in, a pet carrier and a scratching post were right next to Ciel’s new neighbor’s door. Ciel remembered sneezing violently that day and cursing at his new, unseen neighbor.

Now, in the present, Ciel was desperately wishing that the damn cat would disappear, to no avail. Betty seemed quite content sitting in his sink.

It was no use. He’d have to drag the cat out.

* * *

 

After taking the last of his allergy medicine and scooping the cat up, Ciel found himself in front of apartment 653, still in his pajama pants and an old t-shirt. He could hear a violin playing a sweet, but melancholic tune, making him wonder that song was being played. Hefting the cat to one arm, Ciel gently knocked.

Nothing. The violin seemed to be even louder now. Ciel huffed, knocking even harder this time. Again, nothing.

Oh no. he was not getting ignored by some cat guy who wouldn’t even open his door, not matter how supposedly hot he was. He banged on the door.

“Hey! Open up! I have your fucking cat here, so open the goddamn door and take her!”

The violin came to a screeching halt. Ciel could hear loud, running feet pounding on the floor before the door was flung open. Ciel’s eyes widened.

“Attractive” didn’t even cover the harried looking man, clad only in a white button up shirt and black silk boxers. Messy, ebony hair framed his angular face, accentuating his sharp cheekbones and bringing out his beautiful crimson eyes. His arm was still outstretched from slamming the door open, lean muscled stretching against the white fabric. However, there were dark circled under his eyes, displaying a slightly crazed, maniac look. He spoke, lips plump and entirely kissable.

“You have Betty?” Oh god, that voice! It was like rich, dark chocolate being poured into a vat, seductive without trying to, deep and enchanting. Ciel couldn’t speak, only hearing and watching the perfect man in front of him.

Sebastian spoke again, an eyebrow arched. “Do you have Betty or not?”

Ciel swallowed, then nodded, trying to get himself out of his stupor. He held out the offending cat. “Here.”

Immediately, Sebastian’s demeanor changed, grabbing Betty and hugging her. A smile of utter adoration graced his features, making him look utterly adorable. Ciel fought the urge to blush.

“Betty! You beautiful, beautiful creature! I was so worried about you!” He smiled at Ciel sweetly. “You have no idea how long I looked for her. When I came home last night, she wasn’t there. She’s always home by 9 if she goes out, but I was home by ten.”

That explained why Ciel didn’t notice the cat at first. He had slept at around 8 last night. Ciel gave him an awkward smile, suddenly very aware of his apparel.

“Y-yeah… She was in my sink. Since I have a dog door…” He trailed off, unable to finish and not wanting to make an ass of himself. Sebastian only smiled, setting Betty down.

“She must’ve snuck in.” Sebastian chuckled. “Thank you, though. I was about to go around asking if people saw her, but I remembered that she likes the violin, so I thought that if I started playing…”

Ciel snorted, unable to help himself. “You compose for your cat?”

Sebastian gave him a sheepish look. “She’s my best critic. If she sleeps, then it’s a boring piece. If she stays awake, it’s pretty good.”

Ciel only gave him a small chuckle. “Don’t worry, I don’t judge.”

“How’d you figure out where Betty lived?”

“Her collar has your initials. You’re fairly new and one of the few owners of cats. We’re neighbors, so…”

“Well, aren’t you clever?” Sebastian leaned his body against the frame of the door, his voice becoming a purr while his lips pulled into a downright sexy smirk.

Honestly, it should’ve been a crime to be that devastatingly sexy. Ciel gulped.

“W-well, it was pretty easy to figure out… Anyway, I should go and leave you with, uh, Betty, so- “

He made a move to leave, awkwardly turning. Suddenly, Sebastian’s hand hot out, grabbing Ciel’s wrist.

“Wait!” Sebastian sounded hopeful, eager even, as he spoke. Ciel faced him, trying harder to stop himself from blushing. Sebastian smiled softly.

“I didn’t even get your name. I’m Sebastian.”

“Ciel.”

Sebastian gave him a sweet smirk. “Well, Ciel, since I am really grateful for you returning Betty to me, I am forever in your debt. So if you don’t mind…,” Sebastian’s thumb rubbed at Ciel’s wrist. “Would you like to get coffee today? At 3 perhaps?”

Ciel’s eyes widened even more, his tongue glued to the roof of his mouth. Sebastian suddenly blushed, embarrassed.

“Sorry, I thought… I didn’t mean to- “

“Yes!”

Ciel was blushing too, at the prospect of being with Sebastian and his outburst. He nodded. “I-I’d love to. 3 is fine.”

Sebastian grinned widely. “Great! See you then. Just drop by here at that time and we’ll find somewhere to go.”

Ciel nodded again, smiling shyly. “Yeah. Well, I gotta- “He bumped into the wall, trying to walk back into his apartment. Sebastian chuckled, then closed the door.

 _“Well…”_ thought Ciel as he dazedly made his way into his room. _“I think I need to buy more allergy medicine.”_

* * *

 

“Se- Sebastian, unf, Sebastian.”

“Y-Yeah?”

“Your damn cat. It’s st-ah! -staring.”

“Mm, let her.”

“That’s weird! I’m not going to let the cat watch us have se- “

“Oh, shut up.”


End file.
